


Have you forgotten me?

by ClarissaIsStupid



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaIsStupid/pseuds/ClarissaIsStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, Izzy and Jace are mer-folk, they happen to meet Magnus, Simon and Clary when the mundanes are going camping. 7 years have pass, what other problems will arise when they meet again? Most importantly, will they remember each other? Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters but not the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story. Enjoy.

Resting one side, watching her brothers, Jace and Alec play is Isabelle which likes to be call Izzy or Iz. She sings Mean by Taylor Swift while at certain times, her brothers will add on and pitch in with her. Alec use his water powers to create a shape or figure while Jace freeze it and Izzy spoils it all and heat it up.

While they were playing, they did not notice three silent figures watching them in awe. The tallest of the group spot something slicing through the water and nudge his other two friends.

Without another word, the girl of the group was flung backwards, revealing a black shiny tail. “Shit!” she scream out where a cut appear on her arm.

The golden one raise his hand and ice starts to form around the sharks. The girl raise her hands then clench it into a fist while the sea water boil roughly. The last boy, black colour hair, raise his hand and water rush towards the sharks. Another shark appear behind him and fling him on shore a few centimetres in front of the girl. He raise his hand again and the water create three spears and cut into the sharks and they swim away.

“Let’s go help them.” The tall guy which covers himself in glitter suggest to the group. They slowly walk out to show that they mean no harm to the group of mer-folk.

Fear sip into all three mer-folk eyes as they watch the mundane coming in on them. Izzy raise her hand, wanting to do some damage when her eyes lay upon the boy with nerdy glasses. _He is so hot._ She thinks with a slight blush that both her brothers notice and raise an eyebrow at her.

 _You do remember that we can chat through the mind?_ Jace shoots back and Izzy blush darken a little bit more. _Though… the girl is pretty._

“Could you make an ice board?” Izzy shouts to Jace.

“Alexander!” Alec raise his hand as a huge water board appear and Jace freeze it. Izzy hop on first before Alec and Jace control it back to the ocean.

“Thank you Jonathan.” Alec says.

“That’s so cool.” The girl with red hair and emerald green eyes comments with a vibrant excited spark in her eyes.

“I’m Jonathan. My siblings, Alexander and Isabelle.” Jace introduce.

“A pleasure.” The sparkly guy smiles. “My friends, Clary and Simon. I’m Magnus.”

“Oh, what are you guys doing here?” Izzy smile then hiss when she when she place her injured arm in the water.

“Are you okay?” Simon raise an eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah. Fine.” She hiss again and quickly heal herself.

“We’re camping and it gets very bored. So we decide to walk around.” Magnus looks up to the star fill sky.

Suddenly, something vibrate on the rocks. Alec pick up his shell phone and frown. “Mum text me. We got to go.”

“Wait. Could we exchange numbers?” Jace ask Alec.

“Sure.” They exchange within each other and smile before the Lightwood sibling retreat back to sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Thank you for reading.


	2. 7 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy and Jace are mer-folk, they happen to meet Magnus, Simon and Clary when the mundanes are going camping. 7 years have pass, what other problems will arise when they meet again? Most importantly, will they remember each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with it again. Enjoy.

Alec P.O.V

_7 years later…_

“Finally mum allow us to go to mortal school.” Izzy swim around excitedly.

Today, we are going to Alicante High for their studies on the mundane world. I chuckle at her and continue to pack my bag. Throwing in a few shirts, pants and other important wear or other stuff, I grab my shell phone and swim out. My merman tail, if any of you are wondering, is light blue from the top, fading out to a pitch black to the bottom.

“Alright kids, remember to search for Hodge immediately. He’ll teach you all that he could.” Maryse remind us for the fifth time today. “Also, have fun.”

“See you kids.” Our dad, Robert swim out of his room. His pitch black tail with light blue swirls and pattern gliding gracefully behind him. Mum have light blue tail with black swirls. The swirls depict who you are engage or bonded or married to. Also, a gem exchange within the couple is a must.

“Bye dad bye mum!” we three wave then speed to shore with our bags on our shoulder.

Upon reaching, I still remember when I was young. Magnus is his name, we meet when we were playing and attack by sharks. They help us and we exchange numbers and then mother text us saying that we have to go. I wonder do they still remember us. Snapping back to reality, Izzy dry herself up using her power and without warning does the same to us. The feeling of being dry up by her burns. The water leaves your tail and out comes your legs. Our clothes appear automatically and also the last time we came on land, I wear a dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and light blue converse. She also help us dry out bags and belongings inside of it.

We walk further up and spot a beach house. The whole house is white and it is huge! A man, with dark brown hair, wearing spectacles wave his arms to signal to us and also a sign to acknowledge us.

“Welcome. Maryse have inform me of your arrival yesterday. There is one more person you may know. Will! Come here please!” Hodge smile as he usher us in.

“Yes? Oh. Hey guys.” A black hair with blue eyes walk down the stairs. “It’s been a long time.”

“Indeed it is.” Jace smirk. Will is hot, fair skin, blue eyes like mine, black hair, also not to mention his six packs tone to perfection. Hey, so what if I am gay? I came out to my parents a month ago and they still love me for who I am.

“Follow me. There are many rooms for you to pick from.” Will dart upstairs, leaving us to follow him.

He show us his room and allow us to open up most doors to take a peek at how the room looks like. I walk quietly and open up a plain brown door. Inside there is a balcony that face the sea, a black remote sitting on a brown wooden study table at the corner, a queen size bed and plain white and blue walls. I love this room, nice and plain. Throwing my bag on the bed, I open the balcony doors and step outside. The wind hit my face, blowing my hair back, the scent of sea water wafting through the air. The evening sun going down the horizon.

Two knocks sound through my door and before I could say or do anything, it open. Will stand there with a grin on his face. “Do you like this room?”

“Yes. What may I do for you?”

“Here.” He pass me a sharpie. “Write your name on the door and decorate it only using this marker.”

“Thank you.” I take it and went out to write my name only then walk back inside.

“Dinner in ten minutes. Be down by then.”

I walk inside to change into a knee length pants and also remove my shoes and socks. As soon as I step out of my room, the smell of fish and clams float into my nose. As I near the kitchen, laughter could be heard from Izzy. Opening the door, I find the source to their laughs. Jace is drench from head to toe in water. I chuckle and give him a hand. Collecting all the water from him, I control it until it is in the sink before releasing it.

We all eat and catch up with each other. Also learning that Will came to live above water a year ago but he does not want to mention why. Hodge also mention that all mer-folks could communicate with each other through the mind, so he ask if we could include Will into our conversations.

Reaching out for his mind, suddenly something snap inside me. _Will? Could you hear me?_

_Yes. This is awesome. I never did this to anyone before._

I smile and look towards my siblings, they close their eyes before concentrating harder. Not long later, they snap their eyes wide open and I laugh softly at their reactions. Hodge look at the time and rush us all the bed. I retreat back to my room and take a shower also brush my teeth. After that, I lie down on my bed, my bag totally forgotten and close my eyes to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Thank you for reading.


	3. You look familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy and Jace are mer-folk, they happen to meet Magnus, Simon and Clary when the mundanes are going camping. 7 years have pass, what other problems will arise when they meet again? Most importantly, will they remember each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Alec P.O.V

Opening my eyes to the annoying sound of a high pitch shriek, I slam the infuriating item down. Looking at the clock, I deadpan. Six o’clock.

 _Change up guys. We got school at eight o’clock today, all your materials have been bought yesterday by Hodge._ Will’s ‘voice’ sound into my mind.

I got up, quickly grabbing and placing things from my bag into various places before shuffling to my personal bathroom, brush up my teeth, shower with my sandalwood scented soaps and change into a white tank top, black top, undergarment, faded blue jeans and my black converse. Also, grabbing my grey sweater along the way out. As I step into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes float in the air. Izzy and Jace were eating when Will speak up. “There’s milk on the counter.”

I smile and raise my hand. A small ball of milk form and I place it into my mouth. Will hand me a plate of pancakes as I walk pass him to the dining table. “Your school bags are in the living room, on the sofa.” He point to his left hand side.

Hodge enter the kitchen while holding a newspaper. Typical mundane news. “Alright, to blend in with the mundane world, here are some phones.” Hodge place three cell phones on the table. Izzy grab the phone with an apple logo behind, Jace take a white touch phone that says Samsung galaxy s4 at the back while I handle a sleek black Samsung note 2.

After everything is done, we grab our bags and head to Will’s car. It is a blue Audi, I do not speak much car language at all. Back in Idris, we use dolphins or our mer-tail to swim to different destinations.

Jace sit in shotgun while Izzy and I sit at the back. Not long before I know it, I fell asleep as Will got to shake me awake when we reach. I step out of the car and look around. Alicante high is huge, it consist of three levels per block.

We walk inside the school and to the office where a lady dress in red shirt and jeans hand us our timetables. Will mention that the school is separated into three different sections, the Artistic, the Sporty and the Main Area. The Artistic section is where non-sports classes are while the Sporty is mostly sports. I look to my timetable and saw that I have art lessons first.

Will walk with me to art class before showing Izzy her fashion class, Jace and him have soccer and basketball respectively. Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door and enter. Many eyes were focus on me but I look towards the teacher.

“Oh, the new student? Alec Lightwood. I’m Miss Lavender, please take a sit at the back.” Miss Lavender point to the only empty seat left.

I settle down behind the canvas as Miss Lavender instructs us to use which ever material we like to paint a scenery. I dip my paint brush into some black watercolour and paint the skies that I see at night. Totally focus in my artwork, I did not see the time and that it is almost times up. Looking back to my painting, I quickly add on my final touch with the stars and the moon. Miss Lavender ask us to place our painting at the side to let it dry and also remind us to sign our names at the corner.

Magnus P.O.V

Ugh. Stupid school. Taking out my cell phone, I look through my contacts on who I could text to pass fashion class. Before I could tap on anything in my iPhone, Clary Whatsapp the group which consist of, Clary, Simon, Will, Jem and me.

**There’s a new student in my class. – Clary**

**Mine too. – Jem**

“Class, look here. Let’s welcome Izzy Lightwood, as she happens to be new here. My name is Miss Priscilla, please sit at that empty seat.” Miss Priscilla points to the seat beside mine.

 **Same here.** I reply the group, wondering why Will never mention anything. He always like to make fun of newbies.

Lessons pass by like usual and soon, the bell ring, signalling for the next class. The new girl, Izzy pack up her bags and quickly rush off. I walk out and spot Jem walking alone to Chemistry, a class I have with him.

“Where’s Will?” I tease.

“I’m not sure. Have you seen him? He’s not replying my Whatsapp message.” Jem sulk. I laugh while he glare at me.

Classes pass by as per normal, but the only weird thing is that Will and the newbies are nowhere to be found. He is not even replying the group chat no matter how many times we spam him, Jem is getting frustrated.

Lunch time came and we all settle in our usual table. Will walk over as he give Jem a kiss. “Finally, look who decides to grace us with his presence.” My voice drip heavily with sarcasm.

“Sorry guys. I’m helping someone out.”

Three figures look around the canteen till they spot us. Two boy, one girl. The girl have long black hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, her eyes are black but not pitch black, a light black colour. Her fashion taste is nice, a white dress with complicated black patterns that hugs her curve beautifully with matching heels. The blond hair boy have gold eyes like honey. He is wearing a white button up shirt with blue jeans and a black converse. The last boy that looks like Will’s other half have a bad taste in fashion. Grey sweater and faded blue jeans? At least his black converse looks promising. They approach us just as Will smile.

“Guys, meet Clary, Simon, Magnus and Jem, my boyfriend.” Will point to each of us as he pronounce our name and give Jem a kiss after mentioning his. “You all, meet Jace, Izzy and Alec.”

“Hey” and “Hi” were mention as we greet each other. To be honest, they look so familiar but I just could not place my finger on it. I look towards the rest, Jem looks calm, not jealous any more. On the other hand, Simon and Clary looks frustrated and blank at the same time.

Suddenly, Camille, a famous popular girl burst through the door of the canteen holding up a stack of papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Thank you for reading.


	4. Learning more about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy and Jace are mer-folk, they happen to meet Magnus, Simon and Clary when the mundanes are going camping. 7 years have pass, what other problems will arise when they meet again? Most importantly, will they remember each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Magnus P.O.V

Every pair of eyes stare at her. “There will be a pool party tomorrow at my house! Everyone is invited! It is at night!” Camille shouts to everyone who is in the canteen.

“She and her pool parties again.” Will groan.

“You always never come. May I ask why?” Jem inquire.

“I’m busy and tired.”

“Will, we don’t care. You got to go.” Clary jab her finger across the table in Will’s chest. “Fine.” He grumble out. “You three are following me.” He smirk towards the newbies.

Speaking of the newbies, they are really familiar! Damn, who and when have I met them before? This is making me frustrated, ugh, forget it. The bell ring, signalling that it is time for class. I went straight to the music room for my music lessons. Entering, Mr Valentine is already inside addressing the class.

“Sorry Mr Valentine, I am late.” I smile and take my place beside Alec. He is in my class? How nice.

“Glad that you could join us Mr Bane. Alright, we have a new student here. Welcome Alec Lightwood.” He points to Alec as he smile nervously. “I want you to find a pair, one that could sing another that can play. Now.”

I look to Alec, “can you sing?” he nods. “Great. Let’s pair up.”

“Okay.” His voice melodic that sounds like angels.

“May we invite Magnus and his partner up first?” Mr Valentine points to the piano.

I grab Alec hand and pull him towards the front. When we touch, something stir inside me. A sense of peace like the calm ocean water fill me but when I release his hand, the feeling left me. I want that feeling to come back, I want to reach out but instead I sit on the piano bench and play Hall of fame by The Script feat Will.i.am.

Alec caught on the tone rather quickly and start singing it. Once he open his mouth and the first sentence start, everyone was mind blown, same for me. His voice is mesmerizing, I almost forgot how to play the keys and could hear him sing all day. But, his voice is familiar. I have heard it before somewhere, that I am sure.

When I end my note, he manage to drag his word to end at the same time as me. The whole class clap as we bow and rush back to our seat. “That was amazing, don’t you think? Alright, you are free to talk around.” Mr Valentine smile, I notice something. When he lay his eyes on Alec, his eyes sharpen and became suspicious and icy.

“That is so good. Did you learn how to sing?” I turn back to Alec, thinking it is nothing at all.

“No. It’s natural I guess.”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Alright.”

“Have I met you before?”

He visibly tense and look slightly away from me. An action so small that you will not notice if not paying attention. “No.” his voice lace with force calmness.

The school bell ring and it is time to go back home. Alec quickly grab his bag but before he could leave, I grab his wrist, yanking him back. “Could I get your number?”

He hastily write it in my palm and leave. Shrugging, I walk to my shiny velvet blue BMW and drive out of the school compound. After turning three corners, I spot a bookshop which is very teenager like. I park my car at the side of the road and enter. Inside is simple, just a vibrant yellow and green. A book in particular, caught my eye. It is about mermaids, which reminds me of the one I met years ago while camping. I quickly buy the book and go home to read.

I set my bag and the book down on my bed, gather my sleeping clothes just to shower. Taking a quick one using one of my vanilla scented soaps, I exit the bathroom in my pyjama pants and sit down on my bed with the book I newly bought. The cover is blue with a classy gold border and also the title, ‘Mermaids or Mermen’. Flipping it open, the first page mentions about the basic contend and context.

**_ History _ **

**_Mermaids or Mermen are called Mer-folks or Mer-people. Mer-folks have live for a very long time over the thousands of years. At first they were just plain fishes with a human like body and head. But as time pass, a mermaid met a human. In other terms, a mundane. They married each other and somehow manage to born a half fish half human child. They name him, Robert. Using the mundane tradition, they use the father’s last name, Lightwood._ **

**_Coincidentally, there is another case which is the same. A female was born by the name of Maryse Trueblood. They both travel to the mundane world and live among them. Upon growing up, they met a group of people and became friends with each other in school._ **

**_Maryse Trueblood, Jocelyn Fray, Robert Lightwood, Luke Garroway and Valentine Morgenstern. They were true friends with each other. Sharing secrets with each other, only for the fact that sometimes they left Valentine out on their mer-folk stuff. But one day, things goes wrong._ **

**_You see, Valentine have a crush on Jocelyn but she accepted Luke engagement ring. He also found out that Robert and Maryse are actually mer-creatures. Valentine wanted revenge on Jocelyn or he will let out their secret. Later that night, they fled the mundane world and get married underwater._ **

**_ Next generation _ **

**_There have been news that there are three children and one adopted child. No one knows the names but rumours have been told that there are two boy and one girl and the adopted child is a boy. None have seen how they look like as they do not like to reveal themselves._ **

**_The children know one more boy, also, the boy name is unknown. Some –_ **

The vibrating of my phone had me looking at it. I place a bookmark on the page I have been reading and shut it. Will had added three more person into the Whatsapp group chat. Looking at the time, eight thirty, I plug on my music and listen to fever by Adam Lambert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Thank you for reading.


	5. The pool party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy and Jace are mer-folk, they happen to meet Magnus, Simon and Clary when the mundanes are going camping. 7 years have pass, what other problems will arise when they meet again? Most importantly, will they remember each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Alec P.O.V

I open my eyes at the sound of my annoying alarm clock sitting innocently on my night stand. _Damn Will, you plainly got to ask us to go to the pool party._

 _Not my fault, Alec. Blame Clary._ Will shot back sleepily.

 _Don’t blame Clary._ Jace defend.

I yawn and do my daily morning routine, grab my school bag and head downstairs. Hodge happen to be baking cupcakes as I could smell it from outside of the kitchen. He smile when he sense me standing at the door way. I grab one cupcake and sit down, reading more about the mundane kind. Not long later, Will appear and settle down. Hodge pour some watery like substance into moulds and put them into the fridge.

“Are those jelly that you’re making?” Will look to the fridge then back to Hodge.

“Yes. You could eat them when you come back from school.”

Will raise an eyebrow and roll his eyes. He take the moulds out from the fridge to place them on the counter. He clench his fist and it became jelly straight away. Oh yeah, he can change water to jelly like substances.

“Or, you could do that.” Hodge muse.

We all laugh, at that moment, Izzy and Jace rush down to the kitchen. Looking at the time, I drag Will out of the house to his car. Jace and Izzy grab two cupcakes each, Izzy toss one to Will when he drive out of the house to school.

Magnus P.O.V

Damn, I still could not get that history out of my mind. Wonder if chatting with Clary, Simon and Jem helps? Ugh!

“Magnus?” Jem click his finger in front of my face, snapping me out of my frustrating thoughts. “What’s eating into you?” came Clary’s voice beside me.

“Can we chat outside? Before Will and the rest comes?” I practically drag them outside, before taking out the mermaid book.

We sit together in a circle and I let them read the history about it. When they read the history part, they move on to the next generation part. It was have been funny at their huge saucers like eyes when I myself is trying to wrap my mind around the information.

“Jem, do you know about it?” Clary question. He shook his head.

“We can find out if they are later at the pool party.” Simon suggest. He turn to a particular page that I have not read yet.

**_ The transformation _ **

**_How to actually see a mer-folk transform. Each mer-folk have an accessory that could not be removed at all. By pouring pool or salt or sea water on it, it triggers their transformation._ **

“Hey guys.” Will greet us suddenly, making us jump.

I quickly close the book, but sadly, I was not fast enough that they four manage to catch a glimpse at the book title. They look at each other, a silent communication between them. Making it more suspicious then it already is.

Will P.O.V

 _Anyone saw the book title?_ Izzy ask.

 _Yeah, I think we got to beware at the pool party tonight._ Alec point out. Speaking of the pool party, I am going to hate going.

“Will? Let’s go to class.” Jem grab my hand and pull me along with him. I settle down beside Jem as he give me a peck on the lips.

Sitting at the far back corner really have its benefits. I pull him close so that he is sitting on my lap and kiss him, parting his lips skilfully with my tongue. Before I could get any further, the teacher clear his throat.

“Mr Herondale and Mr Carstairs, are you done making out?” Mr Valentine raise an eyebrow.

“Yes.” I answer while Jem show his cute blush. He retreat back to his seat and sat down, not letting go of my hand. Mr Valentine shot me an icy cold dagger look from the corner of my eye. Does he suspect something?

 _Anyone of you suspect Mr Valentine? He seems suspicious of me._ I sent out to the rest.

 _Magnus did mention on how he look at me. Does he actually know about us?_ Alec comment.

 _Guys, go back to class. We’ll chat later._ Izzy scold us, seems like she wants to concentrate in whatever class she is in.

I listen to Mr Valentine’s boring speech while rubbing circles on the skin of Jem hand subconsciously. Thankfully, class did not last long and it was save by the bell. Let’s skip to lunch, I bet you will not want to know about how boring it is. At lunch, I meet up with Jace, Izzy and Alec and we walk to the canteen together. Upon reaching, the other group have that mermaid book on the table again.

“Hey.” Izzy smile as she call the group and sit beside Clary. Magnus quickly keep that book while I sit beside Jem, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Jace sit beside Simon while Alec and Magnus sit together. Camille walk to our table and give both Jace and Magnus a wink. “So are you guys coming to my pool party at night? Around nine o’clock.”

“We are.” Jem mention.

“Great.” She spoke with force happiness.

She left us alone after seeing that no one is going to reply her. Skipping lunch and my classes all the way until it was time to go back home, at around six thirty. I hop into my car and wait for the rest. Izzy took shotgun while Jace and Alec sit behind.

“Anyone wants to swim later?” Izzy look behind to her siblings through the front mirror. They shrug, she then turn to me and I nod.

I park in the garage in the beach house and walk to my room. I change into a plain dark blue tee and white shorts. Walking back down, I lead them to the sea. Alec, Jace and I jump into the sea while Izzy slowly walk down.

“Nice tail.” Jace comment to me. I look down, it is a plain dark blue merman tail.

“Thank you.”

“Want to go to the Coral Park?” Izzy swim towards us.

“Sure.” I agree. We swim and play around until I check my shell phone, telling me that it is already eight thirty. I call out to them and we quickly swim back to the surface and run to the beach house.

Alec P.O.V

I run up to my room and quickly get change into my plain black t-shirt, a dark blue shorts and black slippers. Will drive us to Camille house and I sit shotgun. When we reach the house, I was immediately drawn towards to shiny pool water.

We walk into the house and in the living room where we spot the rest of the group. Izzy walk outside as she wants to view the pool. Jace warn her to not stay to close to the pool. I went to the refreshment area and grab a cup of mineral water when Camille announce if anyone wants to see someone get thrown into the pool. A knot start to form in the pits of my stomach.

Everyone walk outside while Jace, Will and I stay inside chatting about random topics. _Help!_ Izzy scream suddenly.

We rush outside just in time to see her being toss into the pool. Bustards. By then, all of them have already walk back inside. I did not see Magnus and the rest just now. I wonder. _Do they hate you damn much, Izzy?_ Jace ask while he freeze the door handle of the main door, making sure that no one is going to come back out from the pool.

 _Yeah, they do. They’re just jealous._ I reach out my hand and help Will to bring Izzy on land. She dry herself up as I collect the water from under her and place it back into the pool. Will smirk as he turn the pool water into jelly and we quickly get out of the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Thank you for reading.


	6. Visiting your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy and Jace are mer-folk, they happen to meet Magnus, Simon and Clary when the mundanes are going camping. 7 years have pass, what other problems will arise when they meet again? Most importantly, will they remember each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Jem P.O.V

During the pool party, I got drag away from my boyfriend thanks to Magnus. But to be truthful, I am interested in his topic. We were sitting at the corner when Camille announce there is someone they could throw into the pool. It always happens all the time, wonder who is the unlucky one?

“Clary, your mum was mentioned in the history section.” Magnus turns to the history page and points it out.

“We could question her.” Clary smile.

“Hey, have you guys seen the pool?” I point out as a flash of black and red caught my eye in the pool. Not long after that, three other colours too. A light blue, dark blue and yellow. After that, I look closer and manage to spot the light and dark blue colour coming from Alec and Will respectively.

“What?” Simon ask, clearly not seeing anything.

“Never mind. My bad.” Alec and Will? I really got to ask them both personally on this.

“Alright guys! Time’s getting late, better get home soon! It’s already eleven!” Camille announce, even though she do not really care much for time and how late her parties are.

Once I reach home, I hop into bed and whip out my phone from my pocket and quickly text Will to get Alec and go into a room together, it is important. I hope they understand my somehow look like double meaning sentence. They reply me back that they are in Will’s room. I give a call to Will as I do not know Alec number.

“Hello?”

“Will, put it on speaker phone. I got a question to both you and Alec.”

“Alright.”

I ask them about what happen at the pool just now and Will answer that Alec sister have been the one thrown into the pool. A little lying tint in his voice. I counter back by mentioning the glows that I saw just now. He sounded shock when he said, “You saw?”

“Saw the glow? Indeed. So, what’s going on? Magnus is insane, he keeps mentioning about mer-folk now a days, though I am curious.”

The whisper something to each other, judging from the soft sounds in the background before turning their attention back to me. Alec ask what do I suspect from all this. I simply tell him that I do not really know much but if it is real, so be it.

“Fine, Magnus is not insane. Sorry Jem, we are mer-folks and I have been hiding that fact from you.” Will apologise, guilt clear in his voice. Alec excuse himself, I am glad that he wants to give us some privacy.

“Can I see everyone’s tail?”

He stay quiet for a moment or so before saying that he could go over to his beach house and go towards the sea there so that I could see it. I smile as I hang up the phone, grab my jacket and leave my very silent house.

Will P.O.V

“Jem’s coming over.” I announce to everyone as they shoot me knowing looks.

Not long after, the doorbell ring as Izzy gets up to open the door. I walk over to give him a kiss but he place a hand on my chest instead, indicating for me to stop. I sigh and wave the rest out as we make our way to sea. Jem strip down to his boxers with a blush that I always love. Izzy walk into the sea while Alec, Jace and I jump in. Jem follow Izzy in.

“I can’t breathe underwater.” Jem panic.

I chuckle as I drag him forward and whisper into his ear to trust me. He took a deep breath and place his head underwater with his eyes slip shut. I kiss him deeply then let go. My armlet glow a vibrant dark blue, bonding both of us together. Something white shimmer at his arm, thanks to my sharp eye sight in water, it happen to be another armlet in white diamond. My tail change again, instead of the plain dark blue, now there is white swirls and patterns.

“Whoa. Nice tails.” Jem smile at all of us.

“You better start reading Magnus’s book Jem, seems very nice. Right Will?” Jace tease, looking towards my tail.

“Shut up Jace.”

“Let’s go to Coral Park, we could show him a bit of our world.” Izzy mention.

Jem P.O.V

This is so amazing, I love everyone tails. Jace have a golden tail which shimmers a little. Izzy is just black, it sparkles, and it does somehow reminds me of Magnus. Alec tail is nice, a light blue at the top fading out to black at the bottom. But as for Will, his tail is dark blue, after that kiss it have white swirls and patterns on it. I wonder, what happen? Also, something white shimmer beside me but when I turn around, nothing is there.

Looking at everyone, now I know where the colour glow came from at the pool party. Izzy have a ruby red necklace, Jace have a topaz earring on his left ear, Alec have a sapphire cuff and Will have a lapis lazuli armlet. They mention about Coral Park, they have an underwater park? Cool.

Will grab my hand and swim off with the rest further up in front. We come to a stop at a huge space made up of corals ranging from different shapes and sizes. “Here we are. Coral Park.”

I swim forward and sit at a bench with Will beside me. The rest went to play around the park. “Will, why did you come to our world?” I look to my feet, unwilling to meet his eyes.

He place one finger under my chin and turn it to my right, giving me no choice but to look into his beautiful blue eyes. “I’m not sure. But if I don’t come, I’ll be missing out. I won’t know you.” he lean down and kiss me. No tongues involve. Just a sweet peck on the lips.

“Do you want to go home? From my shell phone it’s soon three in the morning.” Alec swim over and ask.

Izzy yawn to prove her answer.

“Wait, shell phone?” I find myself asking. Which I shut my mouth after that.

“Yeah. we can’t use any cell phones or hand phones underwater. We got shell phones instead. It’s a shell with a bit of modern technology.” Alec explain as he hold his tired sister that is leaning onto him and a brother who is trying hard not to fall asleep but failing at that.

I chuckle at them and Will hold my hand as we swim towards the surface. When we reach, Alec woke Jace and Izzy, also with Izzy powers, she got all of us dry within seconds. I gather up my clothes without bothering to change before walking back inside the beach house. Will led me to his room where I lay down and snuggle up under the covers with one of his arm around my waist, making me fall into a safe and beautiful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Thank you for reading.


	7. My crush knowing about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy and Jace are mer-folk, they happen to meet Magnus, Simon and Clary when the mundanes are going camping. 7 years have pass, what other problems will arise when they meet again? Most importantly, will they remember each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. Enjoy.

Alec P.O.V

I wake up to the sun rays pouring down from my balcony as I get up and wash up. I was about to step out of my room when a knock came from my door. I open it and Jem stood outside, carrying a bottle of water.

“Alec, could you do me a favour? I would like to test something on Will but could I test it on you too?”

I raise an eyebrow as I usher him into my room and on my bed.

“You see… the water I’m holding consist of salt…” he trail off when it snap in me.

“Alright.” He just wants to test if the water is salty enough for us to transform into our mermen form.

He look shock, for a moment I thought his eyes were about to come out of their sockets when he recover back. He pour some into the cap of the bottle and pour it onto my cuff. It glow light blue when I feel my tail appear. I almost slip off the bed – seeing that I am sitting dangerously at the very edge – but I lean back, using both my arms to support my weight.

He thank me and quickly left to Will but not before tossing me a towel from my bathroom. I laugh then sigh as I make my way down to the kitchen where Jace and Izzy singing could be beautifully heard.

Izzy P.O.V

I better talk to them about it first. Knowing Jace and Will, they might get angry. As for Alec, I hope he understands. Being nervous, I cover that up with a bit singing as I sit down for breakfast, waiting for Hodge or Will to come down to cook or maybe Alec. As I was singing half way, another voice add on to mine. Turning around but not stopping, Jace was leaning against the doorway singing along and adding small sound effects.

No long later, Alec walk in and smile as he whip up some pancakes for us. I stop singing when he start preparing but Alec and Jace made no intention and movement to by sudden move. I look towards my hands which was resting on the dining table as I call both of their names, they made noise of acknowledgement to me.

“Could I tell Simon about us?” I whisper but they caught up.

“Are you kidding me? Jem found it out accidentally but you want to tell someone? Who is he to you?” Jace ask coldly.

“I-I… I realise… that I have a… c-crush on him.” thanks to the topic of Simon, it made me stutter. Is he really worth it? A sudden image of his smile and the way he treat me flash before me. I made my decision. Yes, he is worth it.

“You what!” Jace all but scream at me.

“Jace.” Alec warn.

“She have a crush on a mundane.” Jace shot back with pure venom.

“And you don’t?” from Alec tone, he is getting frustrated. “How do you explain the way you look at Clary? She deserves to be love by someone beside us, Jace. Same goes to you. So, there is no need to be angry at her.”

I jump up and hug Alec, thanking him for allowing and accepting. Jace look guilty and smile at me. “Sorry.” He mumble.

“Since when does the great and mighty Jace apologise? Thank you.” I smirk.

“And since when does the fashionable Izzy says thank you to people?” he retort with a laugh that have Alec and I joining in.

I quickly grab my cell phone and rush out of the house while calling Simon. “Hello?” his voice ring from the other side.

“Simon? Could you come to the beach house that Will stays at? Alone. I would like to show you something.”

He agrees and mention that he will arrive soon. About half an hour later – which is a short wait due to traffic – he sit beside me. I lean my head on his shoulder as he tense for a moment before relaxing and place his arm around my shoulder.

“Um… I’ve been meaning to ask this, but would you like to be my girlfriend?” he look out to sea.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes!” I kiss him fully on the lips and he kiss back, wrapping his arms around my waist. A soft red glow appear and he look down, breaking the kiss. Oh yeah, I have not tell him yet. A similar necklace like mine appear around his neck. His happen to be a rectangle shape ruby gem with a simple black border while mine is a heart shape ruby gem with a black border that have a small black rose on the top.

“What’s this?”

“I’ve been wanting to show you something. Please, don’t freak out.” I smile nervously as I drag him to the edge of the sea. I ask him to strip down to his boxers then follow me. I walk into the sea with him behind me. When the sea level reach his chin, he stop.

“Trust me. You can only see what I want to show you underwater.” I smile as she nod his head. He take a deep breath, close his eyes and we walk further down.

I swim deeper, pulling him with me as he keep his eyes close and look like he is going to go out of breath. I persuade him to open his eyes and that he could breathe underwater. He look at me then down to my tail. His eyes widen further as I smile nervously, again. After how long God knows when, he swim forward and kiss me.

Simon P.O.V

Oh my. First I finally ask Izzy out – which happens to be nerve wrecking and amazing when she agree – now, she tells me she is the mermaid I met seven years ago? Wow. I think my mind have just burst. Her tail looks so beautiful, its nicer compare to last time. It still shimmers but it is wonderful. But there are added swirls and patterns in red that I did not see last time. Her hair floats around her, imagine a huge and powerful fan in front of you, blowing your hair backwards, but instead of a messy look, she pull it off wonderfully.

She must have misread my expression as she smile nervously at me. I just swim up to her and give her a kiss, running my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She grant it and I slowly explore my newly given possession. I run my right hand down her back lightly, sending shivers down her spine as my left hand stays at her neck. We break off, trying to get some dissolve oxygen back into out lungs.

“Are you freaking out inside?” she ask lightly, resting her head on my shoulders.

“Nope. But, what are the swirls and patterns around your tail?” I answer back with a question.

She stay silent. I coax her that I promise I will not freak out or get mad at her when she finally whisper in an uncharacteristically small voice. “That I am bonded or married or whatever you mundane call it with you.”

I rub soothing circles on her back telling her that I am not mad but instead I rather be with her instead of anyone else. She smile and kiss me again.

“But, do not tell Magnus and Clary yet. I think I rather allow Jace and Alec to let them in on this secret. Oh and also, read more of Magnus’s mermaid and merman book. It helps.” She warn and advice in the end. “Let’s explore!”

She brought me to Coral Park before we go to a couple area which is call City of Love. She and the rest found this area before Will move to land. She rest against me and we just enjoy each other presence. When she check her shell phone, it was already seven o’clock. We swim away from the area when we bump into two great white sharks. Izzy grab my hand and swim quickly away from them, leaving behind a trail of water current. But, they were also catching up. One of them manage to sink a bit of their teeth into Izzy tail, making her cry out.

She is one tough girl. Only when she safely got us to the surface away from the shark then she cry out again. Her siblings rush out with Jem and Will trailing behind them. They heal her wounds but since it is a deep one, she will need one days rest in her tail without transforming back to human legs.

I carry her and my clothes back to her room where she ask me to stay beside her. I place my clothes on the couch near her balcony and lie down beside her in bed. She smile when I hug her waist and fell asleep. The beating of her heart and her breathing pattern slowly lull me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Thank you for reading.


	8. Knowing Deeper

Jem P.O.V

After the whole Saturday, which happens to be yesterday when Izzy got hurt, the mer-folk with Simon and I are currently gather at the beach house dining table while Hodge is out at work. Izzy is still in her tail to heal, but she could change back in about another hour. All of us are bored, which leads us in just talking about our homework and other random stuffs in the living room till Simon brought up a good topic.

“Since we don’t have Magnus book here, why don’t you guys tell us more about your kind?” he is currently sitting on the loveseat while Izzy is resting with her head on his lap and her tail over the arm rest, letting out soft sighs as Simon comb through her thick ebony locks.

“What do you want to know?” Jace ask, sitting on the floor beside Alec, half of his attention on the television while the other half to us.

“Your powers. We’ve only seen Izzy’s.” I mention. I do wonder what powers do the rest have aside from Izzy which is to heat or boil water.

“The main water source first?” Will ask in a friendly and somewhat joking tone then resume to place light kisses on my neck. Which is surprisingly soothing and relaxing.

Alec raise his hands towards the kitchen and turn his hand to the right. Imagine turn a doorknob. Two snakes of water appear. He bring the water near the group, hovering above the coffee table between him, Jace and the rest of us who is on the loveseat. Jace off the television then return to look at the snake of waters which have transform. One into a heart, the other into a sculpture. The tail of the two mer-folk, one male one female, wrap together to form a heart.

Jace and Will both stretch out their hand, both froze the shapes into place. But Jace froze the sculpture to look icy while Will have an opaque finish to the heart. Izzy smile and raise her finger. She start drawing patterns into the air and when she is done, Alec hover the sculpture over to Simon and Izzy while the heart over to Will and I.

I take the heart in my hands which have a very nice feeling to it. “Do you like it?” Will whisper into my ear. I smile and nod my head with a slight blush. He kiss my cheek, which result in a darker shade of pink.

“Do you know about the sudden swirls and patterns? Also about the sudden appearance of an accessory?” Izzy ask.

“No.” I answer as Simon look half confuse and half in understanding.

“Will, don’t you have a mini library here or something? Where is it?” Alec ask suddenly, making many of us look at him with questions clear in our eyes.

Will direct him to the second level and we watch as he disappear upstairs. A while later, he came back with a book. A book similar to Magnus one.

“This is a book about us and you guys. No, I did not write that myself -” he look at Jace pointedly, “– but I found it at Underwater Bookstore. It is for us to understand about the mundane world and also more about ourselves. I ask Hodge to help me put it at your mini library.”

He place it down on the coffee table and gather the rest, leaving me and Simon to digest and understand the sudden thrown on information.

Simon P.O.V

I flip open to the first page which is the standard, contend and context page. It is the same as Magnus book in the inside, just different cover and add on titles. This book is also thicker. We read through the next generation page up to where Magnus show us and continue from there.

**_The children know one more boy, also, the boy name is unknown. Some have only seen flashes of their tails but none have truly seen them in person._ **

**_ Bonding _ **

**_You see, for two mer-folk to bond or marry each other, they need to exchange gems. Their gem represents their bond, in the mundane term, an engagement ring. Except, the gem could be in any colour that match one’s tail and size. Also, it does not need to be in the form of a ring._ **

**_If one mer-folk would like to bond with a mundane, they need to kiss. As simple as that. By kissing, the mermaid or merman’s gem would glow, creating a bond between the two. The mundane then will get a matching accessory. But the gem will be different. The colour will be judge by the eyes of the mundane or near their eye colour._ **

**_Thus, the swirls and patterns are created. It is to show that that mer-folk is already married or engage to another and NOT for others to take._ **

**_A motto: once bonded, always bonded._ **

**_ Powers _ **

**_There are different powers._ **

**_There are the ability to_ ** **_:_ **

**_1)_ ** **_Manipulate water._ **

**_2)_ ** **_Make water hotter or to boil._ **

**_3)_ ** **_Make water colder or freeze._ **

**_4)_ ** **_Understand and speak with marine animals._ **

**_5)_ ** **_Stir oxygen underwater creating bubbles at any time._ **

**_6)_ ** **_Change anything into water._ **

**_7)_ ** **_Change water into a gel substance._ **

**_8)_ ** **_Control underwater plant life._ **

**_ Guardians _ **

**_Jocelyn Fray and Luke Garroway is consider a guardian, to keep the secrets of the mer-folk. They might tell their children one day, but for now, we do not know when._ **

**_ Villains _ **

**_A famous one, just to rule over the underwater world, Valentine. He is known as the ‘evil man’. His intentions are to simply overthrow all mer-folks and gain their power._ **

Valentine? I look to Jem. He also looks confuse by the whole villains thing. “Is the book telling us that Mr Valentine is someone bad?” Jem whispered.

“It might be true. He gave Izzy a look of pure cold and iciness and glares when he saw her the first time. But Clary’s parent are guardians?”

“They are still guardians.” Will mention. I snap my head back up to find him standing at the door way. “Where are the rest?” Jem stand up and walk forward to him.

“Swimming. Want to join us?”

I nod my head and stand up. We make our way to the sea and jump into it.


	9. Finding out

Magnus P.O.V

“They’re not answering the phone.” I deadpan as I look to Clary who is trying to call Simon, Jace, Jem or Will. I tried calling Alec, Will, Jem or Simon, but none seems to be answering their phone.

Simon have left just now when Izzy called him, leaving both Clary and I at her house. So, to pass time, we decide to walk to the mall and have some fun. But, it is boring between the both of us. We decide to call them but no one is answering the phone.

“Magnus, Clary, what a small world. Are you here to shop?” a familiar voice spoke up from behind us.

We turn around to find Mr Valentine smiling at us. “Yeah. We are.” Clary politely answer.

“Could you help me? I need some help back at my house.” we agree and follow him to his car as before driving off, back to his house.

Clary P.O.V

Something tells me that things are going to be bad soon. But what? We walk into the huge mansion that Mr Valentine call his house. He led us down a spiral stairway and into a room or laboratory. There are many needles, beds with metal cuffs and many others. He place a mask on and press a button. Suddenly black spots dot my vision and soon darkness.

I wake up with something cold tingling my wrist and ankles. I wanted to move my arms but found them stuck to a bed. I look around and found Magnus in the same position beside me on another similar bed. “Where… are we…?” I rasp out, my throat feel dry.

“Ah. You’re awake.” Mr Valentine smile sweetly, like poison honey.

“What do you want?” Magnus snarl.

“Do you have Alexander and Jonathan shell phone number?”

Alexander and Jonathan? Who – oh. The mer-folk we met seven years ago! Why does Mr Valentine want their number? “I see you do.” In his hand was both Magnus and my phone. He press a few buttons here and there and place it on the small table between both our beds.

“Hello?” two voice ask at the same time.

“Alexander and Jonathan. Are you both alone? Away from your family.” There are some water like movement then silence, before they answer back a ‘yes’.

“Great. You might love to find out that both Magnus and Clary have been caught by me.” Mr Valentine laugh. “If you want both their safety, you better come to my mansion. You’ve only got five minutes. Your time starts, now.” After that he hang up.

Anger boil in me. “You freak!” I shout out. He look up sharply before ignoring my comment and look back at his watch. “You’re evil.” Magnus mention with a smirk. Mr Valentine walk to his work table and pull out two knife. He hover the one of the knife near Magnus neck, the other one at my chest.

“Stop!” two very familiar voice shout out. “Simply knew you’ll be here.” A figure step out of the shadows. Jace? Another follow behind. Alec? Both of them did not wear a shirt, but clad in shorts.

“Sweet timing. Always never delay.” Mr Valentine put the knife down and turn to look at them. “How’s Maryse and Robert?”

“They are doing fine, thank you very much. Now what’s your intention, Valentine?” Alec’s voice was cold, icy and emotionless, same for his light blue eyes. His pale arms cross over his chest, his abs are quite nice, but to be honest, Jace is better. From the corner of my eye, I could see Magnus flinch while I whimper. That is one bad side I do not want to be on.

Jace P.O.V

While we were swimming, Valentine use Clary phone to call me when I notice Alec shell phone going off at the same time. We answer them and quickly rush off when given five minutes to reach Valentine’s mansion. We arrive there only to find Valentine with two knife hovering over each of our lover’s body.

 _Drive to Valentine mansion and wait outside._ I instruct while Alec talk about our parent.

 _On it._ Will answer back.

“So, what do you want.” I ask Valentine when he smirk at us.

“Where is your accessory?”

“I’m not going to tell you.” Alec nodded in agreement.

He growl in annoyance. He then laugh. He run his hand under the tap water and faint white scales appear. “You killed a mer-folk?” Alec suck in a sharp breath.

“Indeed.” He then take out a bucket of water. Salt water. He splash it on both of us but we run away from it.

“Stay put!” he scream. Alec quickly run to the control panel while I distract him, running here and there.

“Jace!” a scream sound behind me. I turn behind to find Clary waving her hand, ushering me to follow her as Alec rush Magnus out, pushing her.

Valentine gather more salt water and manage finally to drench both me and Alec with it. “Shit.” I mumble and quickly grab hold of Clary hand and run out to the van, Alec and Magnus hot on my soon to be tail. Valentine manage to grab hold of Alec hand but he got out a water bat and whack him hard on the head, hard enough for a concussion. We all enter into the van as Will drive us, informing us that the police are heading over to Valentine mansion.

“What is going on?” Magnus exclaim.

“They’ll explain later.” Jem rub soothing circles on his back.

I lay on the floor of the van, panting hard with my golden tail. Alec has his light blue to black at the bottom tail showing off, beside me.

Clary P.O.V

They are the mer-folk we seen seven years ago? Oh my god! Jace is damn hot. I have read about the bonding thing, and many others on Magnus book. I just simply wish to understand and may they quickly tell me what on freaking earth is going on. This is simply insane.

We reach the beach house within minutes. Izzy stretch out her hand and close them into a fist. “Damn, that burns.” Jace mumble.

“You two explain to them.” Will points to Alec and Jace. “We’ll go swimming. See you there later.” He gathers the rest and head off to the back of the house.

Alec take out a book and place it down on the table for us to read. After reading and skimming through the book, they ask if we want to be their other part. I agree to Jace request as he kiss me. Something green flash and Jace explain that it is a pair of emerald earrings.

“My parents are guardians? They should tell me!” I cried.

“I think they intended to. But now’s not the time as they might find that you’re not ready yet. Maybe you could talk to them about this.” Jace sooth with hugging me.

Magnus P.O.V

I got an emerald with a tint of topaz cuffs on my hand. Alec led me to the back of the house where the swimming pool is. He explain that I could breathe underwater and stuffs. I jump into the pool and let out the breath I am holding on, to find that I could breathe just as normal as breathing on land.

Alec also show me his tail when we finally retreat back to his room. I ask if I could touch it or something and he nod. He place himself on a sitting position while placing both of his hands behind him to support his upper body weight. I brush my index finger on the scales, it is smooth instead of rough. He tilt his head back a little and sigh. I run it upwards and run my thumb over the area where the tail and the skin meets, Alec let out a small moan. I then place my hands at the end of the tail and rub the membrane within my thumb and index finger.

“That tickles!” he said between laughter.


	10. Reunion

Third person P.O.V ~ 3 months later, Christmas Eve ~

Currently, Jace, Alec and Izzy are telling their parent about what happen from when they arrived till today on Alec’s shell phone. Clary and Simon went to Clary’s house to talk to the guardians while Magnus, Will and Jem plan a picnic for everyone with Hodge’s help who do not want to join in as everyone will be couples there.

~ Jace, Alec and Izzy ~

“Mother, Valentine is finally put to jail!” Izzy exclaim.

“That’s good to hear. How are you all?” Maryse smile as she convey the message to her husband.

“We’re all fine. Alec finally decides to grow up and get a boyfriend.” Jace tease and Maryse heard a skin to skin sound. “Ow!”

“Hey kids.” Robert laugh when Alec and Jace argue with each other.

“Stop it! Mother, Father, there will be a picnic today near the beach, as today is Christmas Eve. Do you want to come? Clary is going to invite her parent, Jocelyn and Luke.” Izzy question.

“Sure. It’s been a long time.” Maryse think back to the times where they have to escape from Valentine with help from them.

“Within this few months, we would like you to meet our partner.” Jace mention.

“The picnic’s later at night. Please be there.” Alec inform.

“We will. See you. Alec, could you come and pick us up?” Robert hug his wife from behind, emitting a squeak from her which made her blush a little as their children are listening.

“I will.” Alec dive into the sea while the rest go and help with the picnic.

~ Clary and Simon ~

“Mum, dad?” Clary call out when she arrive back home.

“In here!” Jocelyn call back from the living room where she and Luke are watching television.

“Clary, Simon.” Luke acknowledge.

“Mum, dad. Why didn’t you mention about you being guardians?” Clary sit down on the sofa beside Simon before she start on her conversation topic.

“You found out.” Jocelyn state. Not a question, but a statement.

“Yes. And I would like to tell you that it’s okay. I understand.”

“Sweetie -” Jocelyn start but was interrupt.

“Mum, don’t start. There will be a picnic later at night near the beach as today is Christmas Eve. I would like you to meet my partner and they will be inviting Maryse and Robert. Will you be able to make it?”

“How about we leave now? It is going to night time.” Luke suggest as he swings his car keys around his index finger.

They all pile into Luke’s sleek black Honda and drive off to the beach near the beach house of Hodge’s.

~ The group ~

“Are we done?” Izzy was beginning to feel restless. Her boyfriend went with her best friend or another term, her brother’s girlfriend and they are not back yet. Her blood brother is also not back yet. They only couple around here is Will and Jem.

There was a huge picnic mat that lays on the sand and it is very near the edge of the water. At the edge of the water, there are a few rocks that the mer-folks could sit or lay down on. The stones are beautifully crafted by craft men that are friends with Hodge. There are different names of the mer-family. Example, Maryse, Robert, Alec, Izzy, Jace and Will. On the mat, there are many different type of food, ranging from mundane ones to mer-folk ones.

Simon creep up behind her when they arrive and hug her waist as she let out an uncharacteristic squeak. “Simon!” she half growl and half exclaim as she turn around and kiss him.

“I rather keep the PDA to a minimum while we’re here.” A voice tease from behind that particular couple.

Sitting on the stone is Maryse who spoke up with a laughing Alec and Robert in their tail. “Mum, I think it’s okay if the PDA is just kissing or hugging.” Alec assure as his laughter die down.

The group laugh when Robert and Luke engage in a brotherly tackle. “Hey darling.” Magnus call out as he approaches with his glitter self but clad in skin tight shorts only.

“Hey.” Alec reply and smile at the reunion.

“Let’s eat!” Will shout as he places the final dish on the table. “While eating, we could take about our partner then play truth or dare.”

That night, everyone had fun. Even the adults as they talk about their history, their moments and their love. They all went for a swim even Jocelyn and Luke with help from Maryse, Robert and Clary, they get to go underwater. At midnight, they all kiss under the moonlight as it shines down on them, showing off their wonderful and beautiful tail and power.

Alec could manipulate water.

Izzy could make water hotter or to boil.

Jace could make water colder or freeze.

Magnus could understand and speak with marine animals.

Jem could stir oxygen underwater creating bubbles at any time.

Simon could change anything into water.

Will could change water into a gel substance.

Clary could control underwater plant life.

They all had plenty of fun and went back to the beach house after packing up. Everyone is happy as they cuddle up with their partner and fell asleep, waiting for Christmas to show their presents to each other.


End file.
